<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>未来回忆 by Almighty_Oslo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698552">未来回忆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo'>Almighty_Oslo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Sentinels &amp; Guides, M/M, Sentinel/Guide, 哨兵/向导</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>向导Hins，哨兵Kenny，伪平常人生活。<br/>我觉得Hins的性格超适合写哨向AU不接受反驳。<br/>这篇文的灵感来源于Hins的新歌，《俏郎君》里一句歌词：为所爱认命，或为所信分开，如没法可兼有<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, HinsKenny, 相敬如斌 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 房东与房客</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>长篇预警。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>关智斌在被第六个房东婉拒之后烦躁地挠了挠头发。</p><p>他自认为新时代好青年标杆，烟酒不沾，作息规律，定期运动，刚出大学就被一家坐落在繁华市中心的互联网公司聘为程序员。</p><p>可惜他是个哨兵，还是万里挑一的那种，A级哨兵。</p><p>世界大战结束三十多年了，和平年代对哨兵向导的需求不再紧迫。人造抑制剂技术早已发展成熟，所有哨兵只要每天早上吃一片小药片来压低五感，就和普通人无异。A级以下的哨兵和向导除了刚觉醒的时候需要去俗称塔的哨向管理机构登记之外，完全可以当自己是普通人。</p><p>但作为A级和S级的哨兵和向导要麻烦的多。他们需要在满16岁的时候在塔里接受军事训练三年，之后就算选择离开塔，还得每周回塔里做心理测评和身体检查。理由是等级越高狂化的可能性和棘手程度就越高，虽说战后的H国没有任何哨兵狂化的记录，向导狂化更是闻所未闻。</p><p>虽说大部分人都和哨兵向导打过交道，也心知肚明自己的孩子说不定就会觉醒成哨兵或者向导，但有些人还是对哨兵向导抱着一丝恐惧和陌生感，仿佛他们是不属于这个世界的异类。</p><p>从关智斌找房子的不顺利程度来看，这些人还挺多。</p><p>眼看就要入职了，房子还没有着落，不会真要去steven家睡沙发吧？关智斌心不在焉地刷着租房网，把稍微看的过去的房子都问了一遍。</p><p>第二天醒来，关智斌不抱希望地查着邮箱，看到一封显示凌晨两点发出的回复，十分简短：可以，什么时候看房。</p><p>紧接着一条：法律规定我必须说明，我是S级向导。</p><p>关智斌觉得今天自己的起床方式很有问题，他关掉手机屏幕再打开，这两条消息还是原原本本地显示着。他点开对应的房源，这是一套一室两厅中的次卧，房东住在主卧里，大概率就是那位S级向导了。他不禁感叹世界上竟然还有比自己更任性的人，S级向导要是在塔里工作，取得首席向导的位子简直易如反掌，这位兄弟竟然还要找人合租，谁看了不会认为这是暴殄天物呢。</p><p>在开往市中心的公车上关智斌一直在琢磨他未来的房东兼室友是什么样的人，放着塔里的位子不要，一定很叛逆吧。想到这他脑海里不可避免地浮现出梳着爆炸头，打着鼻钉和唇钉，满身纹身的问题青年形象。他害怕地摇了摇头，把脑海里的画面赶开，但又陷入了茫然，想着想着就睡着了。</p><p>醒来的时候车已经快到站了，他随着人群挤下车往约定地点走去，刚想发短信问房东怎么才能认出他来，就听到一个软糯中透着点慵懒的声音叫他的名字：“关智斌？”</p><p>关智斌转头望去，一个比他略高一点的男人向他露齿一笑。他穿着宽松的卫衣和牛仔裤，低饱和度的色调让他与身旁的景色和谐而奇妙地融为一体，更衬托出他瞳仁的闪亮，像是月光下的湖水。</p><p>关智斌的心跳漏了半拍：“这个向导一定在干扰我的精神场”他想。</p><p>这个叛逆的向导名叫张敬轩，他作为S级向导的优秀感知能力告诉他旁边出现了一个高等级的哨兵，除了他正在等的人还能有谁。听见叫自己名字的声音，这个哨兵转过身来，一双麋鹿似的大眼睛带着一丝惊讶，也许是刚下公车的缘故头发乱乱的，看上去像个偷跑出来的高中生。“太可爱了。”他想。</p><p>两位各怀鬼胎的成年人公式化的握手寒喧，一起走进了公寓楼。张敬轩周到地把他的公寓展示给关智斌看。装备齐全的厨房，独立卫生间，阳光充沛的房间和宽敞的客厅与阳台。关智斌不得不承认这套房子的确很完美，立刻签字交了押金。</p><p>搬家那天张敬轩正好在出差，接连几天他们都没有碰面。第二周关智斌在写字楼里等电梯，意外碰到了西装笔挺的张敬轩。他被一群同样西装革履的人簇拥着，专注于手里的文件，并没有注意到关智斌。不同于初见时，他全身散发着生人勿近的气场。这个反差太过鲜明，关智斌一下子没有收回目光。</p><p>身边的同事在张敬轩一行人乘电梯走了以后拍了拍关智斌，小声对他说：“看到他了吧，H市发展最快的风投公司合伙人，还是个S级向导，啧啧。据说性格很古怪，别人从来猜不透他在想什么……”关智斌依然在神游，同事没有了说下去的欲望，撇了撇嘴，最后加了一句：“他身边也没有走的近的女人，说不好是个gay。”</p><p>关智斌心虚地垂下了目光，他的性向在家人朋友之间不是个秘密，但不希望同事们发现。还好这位同事只是单纯地八卦而不是意有所指。他们很快就道了别，回到自己的工位上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 红酒炖牛肉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我一定会尽快走剧情的。这真的不是一篇单纯的恋爱小甜文。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一个重大项目顺利完成，签字仪式结束后，向来不喜欢人多的地方的张敬轩拒绝了晚宴的邀请，早早地离开了公司。他在回家的路上走进一家有机食品超市，买了牛肉和一些蔬菜，准备晚上做一顿红酒炖牛肉。</p><p>回到家，他先是打开了客厅的音响系统，舒缓的钢琴曲充满了客厅和厨房。换上居家服的张敬轩一边欣赏着音乐，一边磨了些许盐和黑胡椒撒在了牛肉上。他修长的手指轻轻按摩着牛肉好让盐和黑胡椒均匀覆盖肉块的表面，渗透进纹理中。牛肉需要放置片刻来入味，这时他把买来的洋葱和番茄洗净切成小块，然后系上围裙，用橄榄油把洋葱煸炒地微微焦黄，番茄软软地塌下去，流出粘稠的红色汁液。把洋葱和番茄都装进去一个烤箱专用深盘之后，他再一次热锅，倒油，把牛肉煎到变色，加入同一个烤盘里。做完这一切之后他洗净手，在酒柜中挑出一支去法国出差的时候亲自带回国的红酒，除去软木塞，凑近瓶口闻了一下，满意地倒进烤盘里直到没过牛肉。最后他用锡纸封住烤盘，放入烤箱，设定温度和时间，瘫在客厅的沙发上看起了被冷落多日的时尚杂志。</p><p>关智斌推开家门的时候被牛肉和红酒的香气撞了个满怀。张敬轩正弯下腰打开烤箱门，用隔热手套把红酒炖牛肉拿出烤箱放在餐桌的隔热垫上。关智斌看着他露出的一节腰身，和处理食物时小心翼翼的专注模样，大脑当机了一秒，再被食物的香气一激，忍不住咽了下口水。</p><p>张敬轩听到开门声，转头和他的新室友打了个照面。他看到室友脸上露出的混杂着跃跃欲试和羞涩的表情，内心大喊三声怎么会有这么可爱的哨兵，但依然维持着表面上的波澜不惊，说：</p><p>“我做多了，你也没吃晚饭吧，一起吃吗？”</p><p>关智斌自然是恭敬不如从命，张敬轩把盖着烤盘的锡纸揭开，香气一下子爆炸开来。他们在餐桌旁面对面坐下，虽然才认识几天，在这氛围下好像是多年的朋友一般。张敬轩又开了一瓶甜甜的加拿大冰酒，给自己和关智斌各倒上一杯。</p><p>关智斌嗜甜，忍不住多喝了几口。酒精的作用下他不假思索地问出口：“你是S级向导欸，那么厉害为什么来做金融。”问完后知后觉地发现这问题似乎有点私人，紧张地清醒了几分。</p><p>张敬轩斜眼一笑，带着一层朦胧地醉意：“你还是A级哨兵呢，为什么要写码？”</p><p>关智斌带着几分得意地说：“因为我还是A级码农，哈哈哈好像没有这个称呼。虽然16岁到19岁大部分时候我都在训练，但是统考我拿了全A。大学里我绩点一直是全系前五，还做过很多拿奖的项目。告诉你哦，过两年我就准备辞职出来单干，开发自己的APP，绝对可以成功。”</p><p>张敬轩说：“好啊，那时我来投资你的公司，让你三年内就能上市。”</p><p>他们不着边际地打着趣，手指无意中在桌面上碰到了一起。怀着暗暗的小心思关智斌没有立刻把手拿开，反而趁着这片刻的贴近用自己的中指骨节蹭了蹭张敬轩的。<br/>
张敬轩几乎是条件反射般的把手抽开了，留关智斌一个人的手突兀地停在桌面上。气氛沉滞了下来，两个人匆匆几口扒完剩下的食物，把碗筷放入洗碗机里，默契地回到各自的房间并关上了门。</p><p>他们的关系好似拉近了些，关智斌会在去超市的时候问他有什么东西要捎带，他也会在有兴致和时间做菜的时候给关智斌留一份。两人都没有再提过那个似有似无的触碰，虽然关智斌会经常夸他做菜好吃。</p><p>张敬轩的助理发现自己的老板多了个习惯，在思考的时候无意识地用中指骨节侧面在嘴唇上摩挲，像是正在艰难地戒烟，虽然她老板没有过烟瘾。</p><p>工作还是一如既往地繁忙，没有留给张敬轩太多时间琢磨自己变得不太纯洁的室友关系。但是放空时，张敬轩经常会想起那顿红酒炖牛肉。关智斌的微表情总能击中他心里最柔软的部分，并且他在关智斌身边感到出奇的快乐和放松。但他不清楚是否是哨兵和向导的精神域共鸣的结果，毕竟他从未和任何哨兵有过朋友般的交往。他知道自己近乎慌乱地抽开手指，明明心理和生理上都不讨厌，是因为这层顾虑启动了某种自我保护程序，仿佛含羞草受到触碰就会卷起自己的叶子，并不需要大脑来下达指令。</p><p>就算不是个精神感知方面超乎常人的S级向导，他也能感受到关智斌对自己的好感。但是他立志要做个普通人，如果人生中第一段关系依然开始于哨兵和向导之间天生的亲近，未免太讽刺。</p><p>一个周五的夜里，关智斌叫住了他。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>张敬轩问。</p><p>“是这样的，我明天要去塔做测评，但是我上午要加班，坐公车去可能赶不及，如果你也要去的话能不能捎上我？”关智斌挠了挠似乎是刚洗过还带着水汽的头发。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 塔</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这一章为了证明这篇文的分级没有分错。<br/>下一章一定要走剧情了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不难理解，张敬轩对他向导的身份有着抵触感，所以他每次去塔做测评的时候心情都不太好，即使这样，他还是答应了关智斌。</p><p>路上张敬轩周身环绕着肉眼可见的低气压，关智斌当然感觉到了，搜肠刮肚地找轻松的话题逗他开心，但是从张敬轩漫不经心的反应来看他并不是很成功。下车前关智斌抿了抿嘴，提醒张敬轩记得等他。</p><p>向导的测评比哨兵简单很多，张敬轩做完测评在大楼门口等关智斌出来。一位穿着正式会议规格的军礼服的女性走近楼门，张敬轩看见了，恭敬地打了个招呼：“徐指导。”<br/>

这位女士是张敬轩向导训练的教官，虽然评级只有B，但是凭借卓越的军事素养和年资在塔里担任高层职位。她是张敬轩在塔里难得的亲近之人。她像所有慈祥的长辈那样拍拍张敬轩的肩：“又瘦了，最近怎么样？”</p><p>张敬轩没有对他瘦了的评论发表任何看法，但是在她面前忍不住分享了自己的烦心事。</p><p>“我遇到了一个哨兵。”</p><p>“但我不知道我是作为向导，还是作为张敬轩被他吸引。”</p><p>“重要吗？ ”</p><p>“……”</p><p>短暂地寒暄过后徐指导步履匆匆地走了，张敬轩看到关智斌从塔里走出来，左右看了一下，在和他目光相接之后眼神一下子亮了起来，小跑到他身边，和他肩并肩走向停车场。</p><p>公寓的地下车库里张敬轩解下安全带，但没有立刻拉开车门。他垂下目光，喊了一声。</p><p>“关智斌。”</p><p>“嗯？”捕捉到声音里不寻常的郑重的哨兵转过头。</p><p>张敬轩也转过头，盯着那双似盈满一池澄澈湖水的眼睛，嘴巴动了动，但什么都没有说出口。</p><p>他尝试凑近了点，关智斌没有动，那池湖水荡漾了一下，蕴着的跃动仿佛要扑出来。</p><p>“我给过你机会逃走了，你没有抓住。”吻上去的时候，张敬轩这样想。</p><p>他的唇碰到了另一个柔软而有弹性的物体，张敬轩联想到了小时候吃的果冻。关智斌恰到好处的打开了牙关，让他的舌头可以长驱直入。他的舌头很快就找到了目标，先是轻轻抵着关智斌的舌尖推拉，然后搔刮着他的上颚。此前并不知道那里也是敏感带的哨兵差点惊呼出声，怎耐嘴唇还被堵住。向导蛮横地按住他的下巴迫使他的牙关保持打开的状态，然后用双唇抓住他的舌头吸吮着，从未被如此对待过的哨兵完全陷入了一片空茫。</p><p>向导把哨兵的舌头和嘴唇都细细舔了一遍，分开的时候还不轻不重地在哨兵下唇咬了一口。他凭着残存的一丝清明神智拉着哨兵匆匆上楼。</p><p>门在他们身后打开又关上，张敬轩把关智斌背朝下摔在主人房柔软的大床上。他跪坐在关智斌身边，用微微颤抖的手解着关智斌身上休闲衬衫的扣子，解到一半就心烦地把它像T恤一样越过头脱掉。 他的手抚过关智斌完美的腹肌，然后沿着人鱼线一路向下，在皮带扣的上沿轻轻摩擦着。</p><p>关智斌坐起身来，解开皮带扣，他把手撑在背后，向着张敬轩眨了眨眼，像是邀请。</p><p>他满意地看到张敬轩的双眸瞬间因情欲变得幽深。他把关智斌重新推倒在床上，把他裤子褪到脚踝处，关智斌果断地一脚蹬开。张敬轩接着一把扯掉碍事的棉质内裤，露出关智斌早已兴奋的性器。他把自己的衣裤快速脱掉，俯身过去，舔舐关智斌的嘴唇，耳朵，再抿上他的耳垂。然后下移，用舌尖耐心舔弄胸前两粒凸起。于此同时手不轻不重地照顾着关智斌的性器，揉搓囊袋，再在大腿根部带起一片颤栗。关智斌的手摩挲着张敬轩清瘦的背脊，腰线，在他的耳边说：“来吧。”</p><p>张敬轩伸手从床头柜里掏出一瓶润滑剂，跪在关智斌的两腿之间，把他的腿分开架在自己身体的两边，把润滑剂倒在他的后穴上，在润滑剂的帮助下缓慢地探入一根手指。关智斌在努力放松自己迎接他的侵入，他能感受的到。在一根手指能够流畅进出后他又加入一根，然后是第三根。他确定关智斌的身体已经做好准备之后俯下身，把他的腿扛在肩上拉向自己，然后把早已迫不及待的硬挺重重地顶入，关智斌惊叫出声。张敬轩在整根没入后微微顿了一下，开始快速抽插。交合处发出激烈的撞击声响，关智斌的脸渐渐染上红晕。</p><p>在张敬轩的性器又一次碾过某个敏感点的时候，关智斌的前端吐出些透明的液体，他忍不住伸手下去抚弄，但张敬轩抓住了他的手，并保持着插入的姿势把他翻了个身背对自己。关智斌弓起腰，因为突来的快感轻轻颤抖着，张敬轩一边更大幅度地抽插，一边伸手圈住了关智斌的性器，上上下下地抚弄了几把。关智斌嘴角漏出一丝柔软呻吟，喷出的白浊溅湿了床单。张敬轩在他因为高潮而绞紧的后穴中又狠狠地抽插了几下也缴了械。</p><p>张敬轩从背后抱着关智斌侧躺在床上，两个人都沉浸在高潮的余韵里，久久无话。太阳渐渐西斜，房间里的光线渐渐变成暖黄色。关智斌突然埋在枕头里闷闷的说：“我还以为你讨厌我。”</p><p>张敬轩轻轻地答：“我那时还有事情没有想明白。”</p><p>“那现在想明白了吗？”</p><p>“还是没有。”张敬轩顿了顿“但是我不在乎了。”</p><p>房间内依旧安静，门外，客厅里的智能电视正滚动报道着突发新闻：“H塔和B塔将在B国联合执行史上规模最大的反恐行动。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 变轨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>过渡章，挺闷的。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那天之后关智斌的卧室回归了作为书房的本来用途。每天早晨两人一起醒来，吃早餐。他们一致认为在同一幢楼里办公是再完美不过的事情。张敬轩开车载关智斌上班的路上，关智斌看着西装革履的张敬轩，总忍不住调笑几句直到他笑的露出十颗牙齿。在写字楼的停车场里他们依依不舍地道别，若四下无人即快速交换一个吻，然后调整好表情去搭电梯。</p><p>一个普通的晚上，临睡前关智斌突然想到他们还没有口头确认关系，于是撑起半个身子，问张敬轩：“我是你的什么？”</p><p>他在等待“男朋友”一类的回答，但是张敬轩捧起了他的脸，郑重地说：“你是张敬轩与这个世界的联系。”</p><p>关智斌愣了愣，他从没听男朋友说过如此波澜壮阔的情话，一时间不知如何答复。</p><p>这周，张敬轩在塔里做完测评后意外看到徐指导推门走了进来，把他带到了另一个房间。张敬轩发现这个房间的墙壁都做了厚厚的隔音处理，甚至开启了精神域屏蔽装置。徐指导问：</p><p>“你看到反恐行动的新闻了吗？”</p><p>张敬轩思考了一下，他没有看新闻的习惯，即便这条新闻已经在各大电视台刷屏滚动了一周，他除了标题以外还是什么都回忆不出来。</p><p>“看到了，但不是很清楚。”</p><p>“这次行动和以往的都不一样，塔里一大半的现役部队都走了，首席向导也走了，下星期你就能看到我成为代首席向导了吧。”</p><p>“那您的意思是？”</p><p>“回来吧，塔里需要你。”</p><p>张敬轩沉默了，他虽然从这三言两语中感受到塔所面临的危机比新闻里报道的严重万倍，甚至可能已经到了以他的权限没有资格全部知情的地步，但潜意识里还是拒绝相信的。他生长在和平年代，危机这一词和它引申出的所有概念，像是动乱或者战争，在他脑内只有个抽象的轮廓。他现在面对这个话题，就像是一列在一望无际的平原上奔跑了三十年的火车，突然被告知前路是坎坷的山丘，充满了梦境般的不真实感。</p><p>他突然感到一阵愤怒，为什么上帝选择了他成为这十万分之一，使他无处拒绝，无处躲藏。如果有人愿意和他互换，他甘愿作为个小小的金融分析员度过余生。</p><p>一丝丝悲哀涌上来，危机是真实的，他作为S级向导的身份是不能改变的，虽然公约规定塔不能强迫任何人为塔效力，但是他无路可走。命运把他推到这个位置，他的责任心和道德感不会允许他当逃兵。</p><p>徐指导问：“你还记得你离开塔前我说的话吗？”</p><p>张敬轩回想起那一天，他刚结束三年的训练，拒绝了塔发出的邀请，决定像普通人一样去上大学，找工作。他对未来没有明确的规划，作出这个决定只是因为他抗拒向导这个身份给他带来的东西 。</p><p>他在一个和睦的三口之家长大，从小到大都有不错的人缘。直到他在一次突如其来的高热中迷迷糊糊地感到家里来了一群穿制服的人，用一些奇怪的仪器在他身边比划，清醒之后宣布他为S级向导。</p><p>虽然当时他未满16岁，父母还是把他送进了隶属于塔的寄宿学校，哪怕一个月只能见面短短半天。在塔里他接触的哨兵或是向导绝大部份都比他等级低。他可以轻而易举地改变他们的情绪，甚至使用自己的专属异能，思觉同调，来读取他们的记忆。同伴对他，大多是尊敬中带着畏惧，这是与亲近最远的情感。</p><p>向导对普通人构不成威胁，甚至绝大多数都不能向普通人施展向导能力，所以他天真地认为自己可以顺利融入塔外的世界，有三五知心的好友，相伴一生的恋人。可是十年过去了，即使他事业上已经是人群中的佼佼者，因为S级向导这一身份在，周围的人依然对他敬而远之，甚至他和父母见面的频率也没有提高。他刚刚拥有的，唯一认真对待他的喜怒哀乐，把他当作一个人来爱的关智斌，也是位A级哨兵。</p><p>想到这里，他和徐指导同时说出了那句话：“选择的自由，是一种错觉。”</p><p>他向后靠在椅子上，说：“我们应该把这句话当成塔训。”</p><p>徐指导凝视着他，说：“不，我们现在铭记它，是为了未来的人们，不管是哨兵，向导还是普通人，都不再提起它。”</p><p>一张通行证和一部通讯器滑到了他面前，徐指导站起身，向门外走去，说：“想来就来，有事情联络我。”</p><p>张敬轩保持向后靠的姿势良久，发出了一声长长的叹息。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>都看到这了不留个评论再走吗。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>数月之后，一则爆炸性的新闻占领了世界各地的头条：B国一位高等级现役哨兵，在塔外执行常规安保任务时突然狂化，B国不得不按照公约规定紧急清场并且使用特制的导弹结果了这位哨兵，所幸除他以外没有其他的人员伤亡。</p><p>这是战后第一例注册哨兵狂化，B国没有给出明确的解释，只是笼统的说可能这名哨兵的精神域有缺陷或者受了不知名的外部刺激。一时间各种阴谋论都喧嚣尘上，但都被B国政府用“这是特例”搪塞了过去，没有新信息的补充，几周过去这件事的热度就渐渐平息了。</p><p>关智斌发现上司和同事都对他带上了一层小心翼翼，好在他温柔的性格和强悍的业务能力让他在公司中早已站稳了脚跟。但是每周的哨兵例行测评变得更加细致了，每次比原来要多花近半小时。张敬轩也接手了些简单的精神梳理和评估工作，于是关智斌常常要在做完测评之后再等他一会。他们笑称这是还以前张敬轩在塔里等关智斌的债。</p><p>他们原以为这些影响是暂时的，怎料不到半年，又一起现役哨兵狂化事件在B国发生，甚至造成了两名平民的死亡，立刻掀起了更热烈的讨论。大众显然再也不相信特例的说辞，但是B国政府从事件发生以来都保持着反常的沉默，即使B国国内舆论已经有了请愿集中管理所有哨兵和向导的苗头，并且浓墨重彩地报道了几起针对塔外哨兵和向导的仇恨犯罪。</p><p>张敬轩和关智斌沉默地看着电视上转播的新闻发布会。H塔派出了两位发言人，一位是现任的S级首席哨兵。张敬轩16岁开始正式训练的时候就认识她了。她比张敬轩大两岁，平时大大咧咧的，但是今天严肃的像是冰山。另一位是作为代首席向导的徐指导，她像个和蔼的长辈那样回答着记者抛出的各种尖锐问题。</p><p>“请问H塔内部认为这两起哨兵狂化事件有关联吗？”</p><p>“我们知道的和你们一样多。”</p><p>“对于已经狂化的哨兵H国有更好的应对措施吗？”</p><p>“我们的科学家一直在努力开发更好的措施，但是目前可以应用的只有公约上指定的这一个。”</p><p>“H塔是否有信心类似的事件不会在H国发生？虽然这次狂化的两位哨兵都是不使用抑制剂的现役哨兵，但是服用抑制剂的哨兵会有狂化的危险吗？”</p><p>张敬轩悄悄地把关智斌僵硬的手包在自己的双手里轻轻按摩着，关智斌转头看他，扯动嘴角想露出一个微笑，可惜失败了。</p><p>“大家的担心我可以理解。对于塔外哨兵，我们正在进行更细致的测评，他们使用的所有抑制剂都是有效的。对于现役哨兵和向导，我们有世界上数一数二的监测系统，目前没有发现任何漏洞，我对H塔有信心，请大家也对H塔保持信心。”</p><p>徐指导起身示意发布会结束，下面的记者还在七嘴八舌地提问，一直沉默的首席哨兵跟着站起，强大的气场让会场一度安静了下来，这让接下来一个问题显得尤为刺耳。</p><p>“那么请问对B国社交媒体上，将所有哨兵向导都集中管理的呼吁，您有什么评论吗？”</p><p>徐指导缓缓开口：“我坚信这是完全不必要的，在事实不清的情况下，我们不能单单因为恐惧，就剥夺他们最基本的自由。”</p><p>H塔代首席向导的态度对国内的恐慌起了相当程度的缓解，关智斌提心吊胆地去了公司，发现一切如常，在晚饭时开心地向张敬轩夸赞自己的同事和老板，张敬轩配合地笑着，和他碰杯。并没有告诉他自己刚收到给公司注资的有限合伙人召开紧急会议的通知，在这个节骨眼上他们不可能是来赞美上一季度财报的。</p><p>张敬轩和另外两位管理合伙人提前五分钟走进会议室，几个主要的有限合伙人代表都已经到齐了。其中一位开门见山地说：“我们认为贵公司的经营状况已经触发了有限合伙人撤资的条件。”</p><p>张敬轩冷笑一声：“哪一条，你说说看？”</p><p>“因客观原因以下三位管理合伙人中至少一位不能充分履行职责，有限合伙人可无条件撤资……”</p><p>“那么，又是什么让你们觉得我们其中一位不能履行职责呢？”</p><p>“据我所知，张先生已经算是现役向导了吧，现在形势这么复杂，我们完全有理由相信张先生在塔内有必须履行的向导义务，并且难以保证此义务不会与公司的日常经营相冲突。”</p><p>张敬轩抬眼看了看那人，以及他身后的律师，明白了他们都是有备而来，撤资只是说说而已，逼迫自己辞去管理合伙人的职位才是他们的本意。虽说有限合伙人不参与公司的日常管理，但是自己因为理念的分歧与他们之间已经出现了隐隐的裂痕。再加上最近H国对哨兵向导的恐慌情绪虽然目前不算强烈，但是未来如果形式恶化，导致对自己公司的排斥，就可能对所有合伙人造成亏损了。</p><p>如果走诉讼或是仲裁程序的话，对公司的运转有影响不说，就算赢了也会破坏公司好不容易积累起来的名声，如果输了的话，情况更糟，自己和其他高管会上所有基金的黑名单，这辈子不可能在风投界翻身了。</p><p>张敬轩对其中一位沉默的有限合伙人说：“你是向导吧？C级？”</p><p>那人愣了愣，迟疑地开口：“B……B级”</p><p>张敬轩似笑非笑地说：“你信不信我可以读一遍你的记忆，找出你公司的黑幕，然后搜集证据去举报你们。”</p><p>对方露出了肉眼可见的慌张：“未经允许使用向导能力，我可以向塔举报的！”</p><p>张敬轩轻蔑地笑笑，没有接他的话，对另外两位管理合伙人说：“明天我会启动退出流程，把我手上的股份转手，公司就交给你们了。”不等他们回答就离开了会议室。</p><p>他站在楼顶天台上俯瞰着脚下的城市，马路抽象成了宽窄不一的线条，行人全都是面目模糊的蝼蚁。</p><p>他没有烟瘾，但在当下这场景莫名想点一支烟。</p><p>刚才他没有随便读取别人记忆的打算，即使他将要失去多年来苦心经营的一切。他也不清楚为何自己会发出那样的威胁，可能是这段时间他被越来越多的人当作恶魔看待，索性自暴自弃一回。</p><p>恶魔就恶魔吧，张敬轩想，生而为站在巅峰的恶魔，听上去也不错。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 冬之哀悼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Osso Bucco真的很好吃不骗你</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>离职交接和股权清算花了一个多月的时间，虽然每天都心力交瘁，但是张敬轩回家时都很小心地掩盖着自己的情绪。他还没有计划好如何向关智斌开口解释自己已经离职的事情，幸运又不幸的是，关智斌的公司准备上线一个新的产品，他常常加班到深夜，他们这一个月甚至都没有机会坐下来一起好好吃一顿饭。张敬轩于是抱着一种鸵鸟心态，安慰自己要等待合适的时机。</p><p>他正式离职的那一天正好是关智斌的生日。他离开公司的时候刚过午饭时间，大楼里静悄悄的。他早已把办公室里少的可怜的个人物品带走了，剩下的东西堪堪装满一个挎包。他觉得这样很好，至少他不用抱着个离职标配纸箱，那样一点也不潇洒。他和他共事多年的同事们一一握手，拥抱了两位管理合伙人，一个人走进下行电梯。</p><p>这座城市的12月经常是阴雨连绵，但当他离开地下车库的时候阳光难得地突破了云层 。马路上没有几辆车，显得十分开阔。雨刚停，太阳在浅浅的积水上反射出金光，他笔直地向前开，仿佛要开到光里去。</p><p>他当然没有忘记关智斌的生日。他用车载电话询问关智斌回不回家吃晚饭，得到肯定的答复后拐进那家常去的有机食品超市。时间还早，他推着购物车慢慢逛着，一个货架一个货架地看过去，挑了几块澳大利亚安格斯牛膝骨，一盒西芹，一盒胡萝，打算做炖牛膝。 又挑了一把芦笋当配菜。他看到当日限定是现做的意大利肉丸，觉得意大利肉丸汤搭配炖牛膝是个不错的主意，于是折去速食区买了个罐装番茄。酒家里有许多，不用买。关智斌最近在增肌，不能吃甜食，他想了想还是在购物车里放了一盒巧克力冰淇淋。看在不吃蛋糕的份上，吃两口冰淇淋应该是可以接受的。</p><p>他回到家，换下西装，系上围裙，一边精心料理着食材，一边逐字推敲如何告诉关智斌他已辞职。等时钟跨过七点，食物都已上桌，他没有等到关智斌回家，却接到了他的电话。关智斌在电话里一遍遍地道歉，说自己负责的代码突然报了错，在下班的路上被老板紧急叫回去修补漏洞，不知道什么时候才能到家。最后他告诉张敬轩不用等他回来吃晚饭了，就匆匆挂掉了电话。</p><p>张敬轩对着满桌食物，突然想赌气地随便找个人来分享这顿大餐，但是把通讯录从头翻到尾也打不出这通电话。他感觉自己在一个孤独的星球上面，别人看不到他也听不到他，甚至普照万物的太阳都吝啬于分他一点光亮。</p><p>他就坐在那里，看着温暖的灯光下食物飘出的热气逐渐变淡，直至消失。</p><p>关智斌临近十二点才到家，他给了张敬轩一个大大的拥抱，对他说对不起，亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，眨着狗狗眼问他有没有吃晚饭。</p><p>张敬轩想控诉“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”“我准备了好久的晚餐！”“你让我等了你五个小时该如何补偿我！”</p><p>但是他累了，他知道关智斌一定也很累，于是把这些话都吞进了肚子里。</p><p>他回抱着关智斌，抚着他的背在他耳边轻轻说：“生日快乐。”</p><p>第二天张敬轩去塔报到，回到家发现关智斌把晚饭做好了在等他。他知道关智斌不太会做饭，但是桌上的几个菜看上去竟然有模有样。</p><p>关智斌沾沾自喜地说：“快叫我大厨。我不轻易出手，一出手能让你刮目相看。”</p><p>张敬轩嘴角牵起一个弧度，忍不住亲了亲他得意的小男友，假装没有看见墙角的菜谱。</p><p>菜的味道得确不错，吃饱喝足之后张敬轩决定放弃打了十几遍的腹稿，开门见山地说：<br/>
“我从公司辞职了。”</p><p>关智斌显然很意外，“啊？为什么？”</p><p>张敬轩不想告诉他有限合伙人威胁撤资的事情，也暂时不想和他分享向导身份给他带来的影响。如果关智斌的工作没有受到影响的话，自己为什么要给他徒增困扰呢？</p><p>“我想好好当个向导。”张敬轩含糊地说。</p><p>这个回答关智斌也没有料到，但是他了解爱人一旦做出了选择就不会轻易更改。</p><p>“你有没有想过”张敬轩试探“回到塔里去，我们就可以建立精神链接了。”</p><p>这当然不是全部的理由，张敬轩相信社会对哨兵向导看法的转变也会影响到关智斌，只是时间早晚而已。他想在关智斌被伤害之前把他保护起来，最好放在自己眼皮底下，一步都不让他离开。<br/>
关智斌挠了挠头，迟疑地开口：“不是我不愿意和你精神链接，但是你知道的，我很喜欢现在的这份工作。我还喜欢逛街，看展，旅游。在塔里工作的话出塔都要报备，还有特别麻烦的限制。”</p><p>他抓住张敬轩的手，说：“我支持你，你应该去做自己想做的事情。我相信只要你还爱我，我也还爱你，我们的关系不会出现问题。”</p><p>张敬轩想说事情要是有那么简单就好了，但是话在嘴边又掉下肚去。关智斌是个十成十的乐观主义者，而他性子里带着与生俱来的悲观。他在关智斌面前，感到自己是个背光的阴暗角落。</p><p>这晚的性事关智斌十分主动。他一寸寸亲吻张敬轩的胸膛和腹部，然后把他的性器含在嘴里，用舌头来回轻扫前端，甚至试图做了几个深喉。张敬轩释放在他嘴里，他凝视着张敬轩的眼睛咽了下去。张敬轩紧紧地抱住他，仿佛要把他融入骨血。</p><p>他们纠缠在一起，张敬轩伏在他身上，在暴风骤雨般的冲刺中他透过张敬轩眼中因情欲而蒸腾起来的雾气，捕捉到了藏在之后的深深的悲伤，仿佛他们不是在经历一场激烈的性事，而是在悼念一朵即将凋谢的花。他能隐隐感到张敬轩在为何而悲，但他清楚自己无法冲淡张敬轩灵魂中悲观主义的底色。他只能在张敬轩眼眶湿润的时候，准确地抹去一滴泪珠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 月光下的大海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我竟然爆字数了。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们的生活没有立刻发生变化。关智斌公司的新产品上线后他涨了工资，而且加班需求暂时变少了。他们甚至花更多的时间腻在一起，像普通的情侣那样去城市边缘远足，在商场里给对方挑选衣服，或者分享一部冷门的电影。</p><p>塔里不止一次地暗示张敬轩接任代首席向导，虽然论能力和年龄他是最好，甚至唯一的人选，但他拒绝了，因为代首席向导必须生活在准军事化的管理下，没有批准无法离开塔。他贪恋和关智斌的小窝，天真地盼望现任首席向导平安归来，顺顺利利地看到下一代哨兵向导长成，然后他说不定就可以卸下肩上的担子，安安心心做一个家庭煮夫。如果关智斌愿意，他的存款完全可以支持他们去某个宁静的小镇度过一生，恐怖组织和风起云涌的舆论场都和他们无关。</p><p>风平浪静的日子只过了几个月，一个噩耗突然传来，H国派往B国的精英部队意外地遭受了恐怖组织的重创，一半的成员受重伤被强制退役，其中包括现任的首席向导。</p><p>张敬轩知道他自欺欺人的日子结束了，这一年多的温馨时光像是偷来的，幸运女神最终还是没有站在他这一边，他的责任心不允许他再一次说不。面对如此猖狂的敌人，如果H塔没有适时展现自己的力量，那么他热爱的这个国家的安全将会受到严重威胁。在这种形式下，宣布一位B级向导为首席向导，显然不会向国际社会传达出他们想要的信号。</p><p>他的确没有选择，但关智斌或许还有。他不想让关智斌忍受长期分离，以及在塔外作为他的伴侣受到不必要的困扰；也不愿意看到他进塔服役。作为A级哨兵，他很可能会出现在下一个重伤失能或者阵亡名单上。</p><p>关智斌也看到了那条新闻，并且很快明白了张敬轩的处境。他特意早早地下了班，回家看到已经把行李收拾好的张敬轩。</p><p>他们四目相对，在对方的眼中看到了浓浓的哀伤和不舍。张敬轩沙哑地开口：</p><p>“我们分开一段时间吧。”</p><p>无需更多解释，关智斌知道张敬轩还爱着他，分开了张敬轩势必会难过一阵子，但也许离开了熟悉的环境他可以迅速恢复。如果自己拒绝了，留在塔外等他，他们两个都要忍受不知何时才是尽头的分离，以及时刻为对方担惊受怕，可能会比分手的短痛更加煎熬。如果自己也跟着进塔，以张敬轩的性格百分之百会陷入自责。他一时间无法确定这三种情况中哪个最为残忍，于是决定尊重爱人的选择。</p><p>“好。”关智斌说。</p><p>张敬轩拖着行李箱一步步走出家门，关智斌突然有一种冲动，想拉住他逃到一个没有人认识的地方去。他们可以住在简陋的房子里，做着勉强糊口的工作，只要能每晚相拥着睡去，清晨一同醒来。</p><p>但他只是站在那里，凝视着他的背影，看他孑然一身走向H国权力的巅峰。</p><p>没想到两个月以后他就再次见到了张敬轩。他从公司匆匆赶到塔里，看到张敬轩被各种复杂的维生和精神域监测仪器围绕着，神色如同熟睡一般安详。</p><p>“张敬轩先生在给一位从B国的反恐行动归来的哨兵做精神疏导的时候疑似接触了残留在他精神图景里的武器碎片。根据报告这位哨兵曾经在一次行动中突然失去意识，但是几分钟之后自然苏醒。H塔里目前没有类似的科技，所以我们并不清楚这种武器的具体原理，也不清楚为何张敬轩先生还未苏醒。我们初步判断可能是因为他在精神图景里直接接触，所以受到了更严重的伤害。好消息是他的精神域目前没有崩溃的迹象，应该还可以维持一段时间的稳定。”站在张敬轩身边的一位向导说。他没有告诉关智斌的是，他在塔里工作了近十五年，接手的无论是什么原因陷入沉眠的向导和哨兵，苏醒的概率都低于百分之十。</p><p>“我可以为他做什么？”</p><p>“可能是出于自我保护，张敬轩先生的潜意识拒绝任何人进入他的精神图景。他太强大了，在排斥的状态下没有其他的哨兵或者向导能够强行进入。我们找你来因为你是他最亲近的人，或许是唯一可以把他带回来的人。”</p><p>“我们建议你停用抑制剂，能力恢复后尝试连接他的精神图景。”</p><p>“我接受。”</p><p>停药之后关智斌发起觉醒高热。他头痛欲裂，对世界的感知陷入了混乱，躺在白噪音室的床上都不能准确说出天花板是什么颜色。两位向导轮流陪着他，给他最大程度地缓解信息过载。关智斌认定除了初次觉醒，这是他这辈子最难熬的一次发热。他完全清醒已是四天之后，张敬轩依旧沉睡着，像是等待被王子吻醒的公主。</p><p>“沉睡中的向导无法醒来通常是因为精神投影被困在了精神图景里，你要做的是找到他的精神投影，引导他修复好自己混乱的精神图景，然后找到离开的方法。”那位向导说。“通常情况下哨兵和向导可以在自己的精神图景任何地方开‘门’让精神投影自由出入。但是对沉睡中的向导我们目前的技术只能在精神图景特定的地方制造‘门’，如果你迷失在他的精神图景里，不能回到进入的地点，你也很可能会醒不过来。而且向导的评级越高精神图景越复杂，低级的向导可能就是一条小路，一栋房子。张敬轩先生的精神图景据描述是‘月光下的极地海’，我们不知道他的精神投影会在哪里，也不知道沉睡状态下他的图景会有什么变化。如果你感受到任何危险，一定要尽快回到“门”我们会唤醒你。“</p><p>关智斌掉到了海里。</p><p>他安慰自己至少成功进入了张敬轩的精神图景，良好的开始是成功的一半。但是眼前的情况给他的“良好”打了个大大的问号。阴沉沉的天空上没有半点月亮的影子，只有闪电时不时划过天空，把黑漆漆的海面和远处巨大的冰山照得惨白一片。一个铺天盖地的浪头打来，把关智斌拍进了水下几米的地方。他奋力地划着水，手脚不知道撞到了什么，痛的险些抽筋。关智斌一边感叹塔对于精神域稳定的定义是多么宽松，一边努力思考张敬轩的精神投射可能会在哪里。他想起以前听说精神投射不一定和本人长得一样，有些人的精神投射甚至是一棵植物，感到头又开始痛了，只能希望张敬轩不是这些清奇的人物之一。</p><p>翻滚了几圈，关智斌发现他在水里竟然可以正常呼吸。他虽然知道精神图景不需要遵循现实世界中的物理定律，但还是感到一丝意外。他略作思考，向海底游去。微弱的光线在水面之下几米处就消失殆尽，深处的海水漆黑一片，伸手不见五指。关智斌还遇上了几股强劲的海流，像风扫落叶那样把他带到陌生的地方去。他早就丢失了“门”的方位，如果不找到张敬轩，他们说不定就要一起当一辈子的睡美人了。</p><p>他凭直觉向一个方向游去，突然看到海底某处闪过一丝微光，接近了之后发现那是一艘倒扣的沉船，光线是从一扇舷窗里传出的。他进入那艘船，在那个发着光的船舱里遇到了看上去只有十五岁的张敬轩。他抱着手臂蹲在角落里，指尖已经开始变的透明。如果主人的精神投射消失，图景崩溃，他们两个都会折在这里。</p><p>关智斌放轻了脚步走向他，问：“小弟弟，你怎么一个人在这里呀？”</p><p>小张敬轩没有抬起头来看他，说：“外面危险……我害怕……”</p><p>关智斌把手伸向他“不怕，有我陪着你。”</p><p>墙角的少年看向他，眼里带着满满的脆弱。关智斌心里一疼。他认识的张敬轩披着一层完美无瑕的强大外壳，原来他把所有的脆弱，都留在了十五岁。</p><p>他轻轻地拥住了那个少年，少年低低的抽泣了几声，伸出手回应了他的拥抱。<br/>
他带着少年浮上海面，发现大海已经恢复了平静，一轮比现实世界大许多的圆月低低地挂在空中，目之所及的海水像是覆上了一层碎银。</p><p>他回过头，皎洁的月光中，三十岁的张敬轩吻住了他。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这一段虽然比较架空，但这个张敬轩其实很符合我对他的想象。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 日升月落</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们两个同时睁开了眼睛，张敬轩试图起身，但是久未活动的肢体略微有些僵硬。关智斌来到他身边，不顾周围人的目光，在他床前蹲下，抓着他的手说：“你赶我我也不走了，我要陪在你身边。”</p><p>张敬轩把关智斌拥入怀中，忍不住落下泪来。</p><p>医疗团队确认张敬轩已经完全恢复了之后他们把建立精神链接提上日程。精神链接让配对的哨兵和向导共享一个精神图景，对哨兵和向导都是终生而且不可逆的，所以即便它能极大地强化哨兵和向导的能力和精神域稳定程度，选择和别人建立精神链接的哨兵和向导依然寥寥无几。</p><p>在建立精神链接之前有一项常规检查是精神域契合程度。他们盯着报告上的“100%”，张敬轩问：“这代表什么。”</p><p>递给他们报告的向导说：“你们是字面意义上的灵魂伴侣 。”</p><p>他们再次相遇在那片月夜的海上，脚下的海水凝结成玻璃状的实体，与此同时，其他地方的海面还在微微起伏着。远远看去，他们像是凭空站在海面上。关智斌再一次被张敬轩精神图景随性的程度震惊了。紧接着他更加惊讶地发现他穿着隆重的白色西装，而张敬轩穿着与之相配的黑色西装。</p><p>张敬轩单膝跪地，打开一个戒指盒：“你是否愿意成为我的丈夫？无论环境是好是坏，是富贵是贫贱，是健康是疾病，让我爱你，守护你并且珍惜你，直到死亡将我们分开。”</p><p>“我愿意。”</p><p>月色下他们接吻，互相戴上戒指，然后手牵手朝前走去。</p><p>“我们要买一对真的戒指。”</p><p>“你出去就可以看到啦。”</p><p>“好啊张敬轩，你计划了多久！”</p><p>“保密。”</p><p>在他们眼前海水向两边分开，陆地从海底升起。他们向着陆地走去，地平线隐隐发出微光，随着他们的走近那光线越来越明亮。一轮明黄色的太阳从陆地尽头升起，大海在太阳的照耀下从泛出温柔的青蓝色。他们踏上沙滩，转头望去，月亮依然挂在天空之上，只是变成了和现实中接近的大小。</p><p>你来到我的世界，从此我的世界有了日升月落。</p><p>关智斌带着张敬轩走向海边一栋小小的白木屋，推开门，张敬轩四下环顾，感叹道：“这是我梦想中的房子啊。”</p><p>“以后它也是你的了。”</p><p>几天之后他们收到通知，要做一个塔里临时增加的“高等级哨兵向导精神链接完成状态评估”，号称是为了防止研究资料外泄地点选在了塔里安全级别最高的会议室。他们走进会议室，意外地看到了首席哨兵，和一个陌生的中年男人。</p><p>中年男人说：“我姓刘，你们叫我刘先生就好。我分析了让张先生陷入沉眠的精神域武器，发现了一些熟悉的痕迹 。”</p><p>张敬轩和关智斌同时严肃了起来，塔在会议前竟然隐瞒了真正的主题，接下来他们听到的内容绝对保密度极高并且事关重大。</p><p>“我以前做过唤醒狂化哨兵的研究，虽然没有达成预期的目标，但是意外发现了相反的技术，使正常哨兵狂化的技术。”</p><p>另外三人面面相觑，露出不可置信的神色。首席哨兵作为对各国尖端武器最了解的一位，问出了最关键的问题。</p><p>“既然这种技术已经存在了，那么为什么没有任何国家号称拥有它呢？”</p><p>“因为这只是理论上可行，实际操作的难度极大。首先每个哨兵的精神图景都不同，所以引导哨兵狂化，需要对他的精神图景做十分细致的分析，然后针对性的在他周围用大功率生物电仪器制造一个电场。人类目前对精神图景的了解还是十分粗浅的，无法把即使是最简单的精神图景用数据表现出来。据我所知，就算我们从一个哨兵身上采集用现有仪器能获得的所有信息，也很难计算出百分之百可以引导他狂化的电场。其次，就算我们计算出了这个电场，制造电场的设备体积庞大，而且有效距离很短，在正面战场上完全不可行。”他把双手交叠在一起，“最重要的是，没有国家会同意这样的人体实验。所以这种武器只能停留在纸面上。”</p><p>“十年前我和B国的一位前辈一同开发了这技术之后，它不久就被封存了。但是我确定我们最近取得的精神域武器碎片使用了相同的技术。它有一个很独特的波痕，我曾经天天面对它，不可能认错。H国在这方面的研究早已停止，而且从来没有这么成熟的应用出现。那位前辈在项目结束的时候把技术带去了B国政府，所以这个反哨兵向导的恐怖组织的武器来源，就只有B国政府了。”</p><p>这句话里的暗示太可怕，会议室里一片静默。</p><p>张敬轩问：“最近狂化的那两个哨兵，是这种武器造成的吗？”</p><p>“我不知道B国对这种武器的研究已经深入到了什么程度，但是这么多年只出现了两个狂化哨兵，都是在B国。加上我们确定了他们依然在推进这个研究，我只能说，很可能和这个武器有关联，虽然动机尚不明确。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 蜜月旅行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不是我想写特工文的，我是迫不得已。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最先恢复理性思考的首席哨兵问：“接下来有什么计划？如果和B国政府当面对质他们不可能告诉我们实情。”</p><p>刘先生露出怀念的神情：“那位前辈是一个非常正派的人，而且是哨兵向导人权的忠实捍卫者。我不相信他会主动去制造这么邪恶的武器，但我担心他的通讯方式会受到监听。依我看来，我们应该去B国找他，他或许可以给我们提供一些线索。”</p><p>“如果B国政府有不想让我们知道的事，我们需要用假身份偷偷入境，以免引起怀疑。”</p><p>首席哨兵说：“我去吧。”</p><p>刘先生看了看她，说：“你太出名了，我们要找的人在B国最核心的地区工作，那里能认出你的人应该很多吧。”</p><p>她不得不承认他说的是事实，毕竟她和B国大部分塔内军官和政府官员打过交道，而且她人缘极好，很多人都对她印象深刻。没想到这竟成了一件坏事。</p><p>于是这次任务的人选呼之欲出了，首席哨兵调侃张敬轩和关智斌正巧适合扮成一对度蜜月的小情侣，关智斌耳尖泛出粉红色。</p><p>H塔给他们做了一整套包括结婚证在内的假资料，他们十分顺利地入了境。</p><p>关智斌翻着结婚证说：“等我们回国了就去办张真的吧。”</p><p>张敬轩说：“你不知道电影里说任务完成之后就回老家结婚的主角一般都会死吗？大吉利是！”</p><p>关智斌露出了小鹿般受惊的眼神：“不会吧，我们不就找个人吗？”</p><p>虽然刘先生的邮件里没有明说，那位前辈还是猜到了他们的意图。他开门见山地说：“我在B国的确继续研究了引导哨兵狂化的技术，因为我不死心，想再次反向开发出唤醒狂化哨兵的技术。虽然还是没有成功，但我又有了一个新的发现：即使没有针对特定哨兵进行调试，足够强的电场依然可以扰乱哨兵的精神域使他昏迷。之后我就完全放弃了这项研究，因为我不想让我的成果给别人带来痛苦。”</p><p>张敬轩问：“您知道刘先生认为一个反哨兵向导的恐怖组织很可能拥有这种武器吗？”</p><p>“在我退出后B国政府把我的所有研究数据全盘收走了，并且以加强管理为理由调取了B塔里所有哨兵的精神图景详细数据。之后塔里对探测仪器进行了好几次微调，每次微调之后都再次测量了所有哨兵的精神图景。要知道B国的哨兵数量是很多的，塔这么做耗时耗力并且毫无必要，大部分哨兵和向导都对此有怨言。如果B国政府把我的研究进行下去，他们有足够大的计算样本，完全有能力造出成熟的武器。关于恐怖组织如何得到这种武器我不是完全确定，但有一件或许无关的事我想让你们知道，B国战后迫于国际社会的压力才加入哨兵向导人权公约。他们以前表露出来的倾向是把塔完全置于政府的控制之下，并且把所有的哨兵向导都限制在塔里。”</p><p>他们隐隐感觉离真相又近了一步。</p><p>“我看到了那两个狂化哨兵的新闻，几乎可以肯定我的技术终究还是带来了灾难。或许你们可以帮我找到真相。”</p><p>“怎么帮。”</p><p>那位前辈拿出一个毫不起眼的闪存盘，说：“在离这不远的B国信息技术部大楼一共有24层，顶层是一个机房，那里备份着所有政府文件，包括机密档案。但是那个机房和互联网是物理隔绝的，想要读取那里的数据，必须要把设备直接接入机房的系统才行。这个是我自己编写的程序，接入系统后它会自动查找并保存与我的研究相关的信息。”</p><p>张敬轩听到这个大大超出他们计划的任务，紧急联系了H塔，并把闪存盘里的程序传给了H塔的技术部门。H塔意识到了事情的严重性，很快就给他们发了具体的行动计划，并派出了支援。</p><p>这个蜜月实在是太刺激了。</p><p>午夜刚过，H塔的小队悄无声息地接管了信息技术部的监控摄像头。张敬轩和关智斌乘电梯到达第23层，然后沿着一个隐蔽的楼梯继续向上。张敬轩感知到楼梯口守着两名哨兵，迅速压低他们的五感和反应速度。关智斌趁机闪电般地冲上去击晕了他们。张敬轩走上楼梯，在其中一个人身边蹲下，摸出一串钥匙，然后站起身在紧闭的门上输入密码并插入其中一把。</p><p>关智斌愣了愣，张敬轩指了指自己的头说：“思觉同调，我从那家伙的脑子里知道的。”</p><p>“不愧是我爱人。”关智斌想。</p><p>看来B国对他们的安保系统过于自信了，他们很顺利地找到了主机，张敬轩插入那个闪存盘，屏幕跳了跳，一个进度条显示在上面。</p><p>关智斌把听觉提升到最高，聚精会神地捕捉着四周的异动。张敬轩紧盯着屏幕，进度条走到百分之二十的时候一份预览文件显示在屏幕上。</p><p>文件一页页地滚过，张敬轩脸色越来越难看。关智斌感受到了伴侣的不安，也向屏幕看去。</p><p>从各种往来邮件和工作报告中他们渐渐拼凑出了一个完整的计划：给反哨兵向导的恐怖组织提供武器以消耗B塔的战力，并完善精神域武器；在塔里筛选出精神图景数据最完整的哨兵试验引导狂化的技术，很显然成功了两次；下一步计划是利用民众对哨兵向导的恐惧顺势宣布退出公约，达成他们完全控制塔的目的，并且强制哨兵向导的集中管理。</p><p>为什么B国政府对社会上反哨兵向导的声浪如此无动于衷，这根本就是他们挑起的！</p><p>即使心里已经有了猜测，真相还是足够骇人。眼看进度条即将到底，关智斌突然抓住张敬轩的手说：“有人在上来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 幸运儿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>几乎是进度条走完的同一时间张敬轩一把拔下闪存盘。关智斌拉起张敬轩迅速冲到23楼的电梯前，他们发现所有的电梯楼层数都在不断地增加。关智斌倾听片刻，说：“北边的楼梯上来的人少，我们走那里下楼。”</p><p>张敬轩：“走下23楼……”</p><p>关智斌一把捞起张敬轩往北楼梯跑去，冲下两级后就与第一个小队狭路相逢。这是两名哨兵加四名普通人的阵容，张敬轩最大限度的施加着精神力，两面哨兵突然感到一阵强烈的眩晕，关智斌时机完美地出手，先击倒哨兵，再迅速解决战斗力远不如A级哨兵的普通人，然后扛起四体不勤的向导继续向下。</p><p>他们底下又有脚步声传来，张敬轩感知到这个队伍甚至还拥有一名等级不低的向导。他提前让关智斌把自己放下，掏出电击枪。虽然他体力和战斗力不行，枪法却很突出。他在关智斌制造的空隙中准确地击中了那名向导，敌人一时间陷入混乱。没有了向导的哨兵十分脆弱，他们又一次逃脱了。</p><p>接近地面的时候，关智斌听到了脚步声，和轮子在地上隆隆拖动的声音。张敬轩没有感受到任何哨兵和向导的接近。他们对视一眼，把电击枪上膛，转过拐角，还未看清来人，眼前突然一花。</p><p>片刻之后张敬轩被精神域撕裂般的疼痛唤醒，他转头看向搭档，发现关智斌一动不动地站在一台怪异的机器前，面对着他，双眼一片空茫。</p><p>张敬轩愣怔片刻，不受控制地大喊出声：“不……不……斌斌你看看我，看看我啊！”</p><p>可惜关智斌已经听不到他了。他转过身去，走向机器旁不知所措的操作员。张敬轩扑向关智斌试图抱住他，关智斌烦躁地一抬胳膊，张敬轩被狠狠甩出去好几米，后背重重地撞在墙壁上。</p><p>“咳……咳……”张敬轩咳出了血沫，他知道自己的肋骨一定断了，某根断骨还扎进了肺里，但这种痛苦比起他的大脑正在承受的精神域撕裂的疼痛不值一提。他疼地几乎无法思考。他所知的所有档案都没有记载已配对哨兵突然狂化对向导的影响，很可能尝试过这种痛苦的人都没有机会留下记录。</p><p>他看着关智斌几步就追上那个操作员，像拎起一只小鸡仔那样拎起他，在他发出任何声音之前拧断了他的脖子。张敬轩的喉咙和大脑仿佛是两个各自为政的器官，他听不见，也无法控制自己的呜咽。关智斌放下了无生气的操作员，往他的方向走来。他知道在这种区域，导弹在探测到狂化哨兵的两分钟之内就会到来，现在已经过去了四十秒？还是一分钟？他也说不清。</p><p>他用全身的力气站起来，因为这个动作又吐出了一大口血沫，一瘸一拐地走向关智斌，微笑地抱住他。关智斌掐住他的脖子，他闭上眼睛在逐渐窒息中最后一次尝试用他们共享的精神图景连接关智斌的意识。</p><p>“还好……可以陪着你。”他喃喃地说。</p><p>“张敬轩？”</p><p>失去目标的导弹坠落到地上。</p><p>张敬轩醒来，发现自己在一架小型飞机上，他摸了摸衣袋，闪存盘还好好地躺在那里，提醒他之前的经历不是一场梦。关智斌坐在一旁，看到他醒了激动地抱住了他的小臂。</p><p>“你把我……带回来了。”</p><p>张敬轩把他的手放在唇边吻了吻，抓住他的手放在那个闪存盘上面，说：</p><p>“我们把它毁掉，然后逃到一个没人的地方，建一栋海边的白木屋怎么样。”</p><p>关智斌摇头：“你不会的，你不会的张敬轩。”</p><p>张敬轩大笑，笑出眼泪，笑得胸口断掉的骨头都在一抽一抽地疼，仿佛他刚刚讲了世界上最好笑的笑话。</p><p>“你说的对，我不会的。”</p><p>等他们完全恢复已经是一个月以后。H塔坚决否认了与这次事件的一切联系，B国也没有找到任何证据。</p><p>刘先生反复研究，下结论B国用来致晕哨兵的武器正好符合关智斌的精神图景，所以导致了这次狂化。B国依然没有掌握让任意哨兵狂化的技术。</p><p>已结合向导唤醒狂化哨兵的先例没有正式记载，但是据传言是存在的。当然百分百契合的精神图景帮了大忙，他们属于万中无一的幸运儿。</p><p>那个闪存盘在张敬轩手里握到温热，他和关智斌站在会议室的门口，里面是H塔和H国政府的所有高层。</p><p>“你害怕吗？”张敬轩问。</p><p>“和你在一起就不怕。”关智斌坚定地回答。</p><p>他们推开了门。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>终于把这篇哨向言情商战阴谋特工文写完了，我们下个故事见。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>